


The Two of Them

by UnLecteurAvide



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Clingtwt I'm in pain, Friendship, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, SO SORRY, Takes place during the DreamTechno vs Everyone else War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28610739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnLecteurAvide/pseuds/UnLecteurAvide
Summary: Two children huddled together inside a camovan, hiding themselves from the horror and destruction of the outside world.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Kudos: 65





	The Two of Them

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work that I did not bother to beta or prolong, it is not a ship and this was written to help me handle the second festival stream since it caused many people distraught and pain. And the only way I can think off to cope is with angst, so enjoy.
> 
> 16/2/21: Finally, got one of my friends to act as a beta reader. Yeay.

Inside a camovan that’s separated them to the loud and technicolour world, scuffed heavily by debris and dirt. Huddled together behind overturned tables and broken glasses, two children with bloodied knees and broken faces. One dressed in clothes too formal and big for him and the other like a soldier in ill-fitting armour. But despite everything, still children.

The child soldier, usually hiding himself under a facade of recklessness and loud bravery, gave a small concerned sound to the boy beside him. Gripping him tightly as the ground shook with dropping bombs and the air filled with screams of panic and despair. The other boy, who was always brave in his own way, returned the grip shakily. Looking at each other with an expression too old and out of place etched at their youthful faces.

However, they are not scared to face the inevitable fate that will befall them, why should they when death has greeted them many times before like an old friend? But in the end, they are children who did not choose to befriend death at the age so young and despair still clouds above their heads.

With the sounds of death drawing near, and the whispers of names exchanged as a sign of comfort between the two, the world around them exploded and disappeared.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A long time ago, two children played together with bees, boxes, and toy swords. The blond boy knowing nothing of consequences or how the world will break him down and the brunette oblivious, happy, and free of burden or responsibilities. They watch the sun rises and set in their own little world under a tree with a jukebox at their side. The two children chatting peacefully on a bench while soft music lulls them to sleep and safety.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**[Tommyinnit was blown up by a wither]**

**[Tubbo was blown up by a wither]**


End file.
